The present invention is directed toward a card game and more particularly, toward a modified method of playing the casino card game Pai Gow Poker and the Pai Gow Tile game.
Pai Gow Tiles is a game which has been played by Asian families in their homes for hundreds and hundreds of years as poker is played in American homes. It is also a well-known casino game played by mostly Asians in casinos across the United States today. Yet, the game has not been made to be easier understood and comprehensible by the English speaking public.
In the game of Pai Gow Tiles, there are 32 dominoes or tiles that make up sixteen pairs. These pairs are ranked in a predetermined order. Each tile has a numeric value determined by adding the spots on the tile. Each player is dealt two hands where each hand consists of two tiles. The object of the game is to set the tiles into two pairs for the best ranking combination which is determined by comparing the hand to a ranking chart. The point value of a hand is determined by adding the numeric value of each tile in a hand. The highest point value can only be nine because the last digit of the hand's total is used to determine the point value. There are 20 combinations higher than a point value.
Pai Gow Poker is a casino game which is played with one deck of fifty-two cards and one Joker. Each player is dealt seven cards which are arranged in two hands, one with five cards and the other with two hands. Hands are played and ranked as traditional poker hands. The object of the game is to have both hands rank higher than both hands of the banker. A foul and an automatic loss result whenever the hand with two cards is better than the card with five cards.